marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Gabriel O'Hara (Earth-928)
, Gabe O'Hara, Gabri O'Hara | Identity = No Dual | Identity2 = (secret identity as Filrelight) | Affiliation = , | Relatives = Conchata O'Hara (mother); George O'Hara (father, deceased); Miguel O'Hara (maternal half-brother); Gabri O'Hara (nephew) | Universe = Earth-928 | BaseOfOperations = Nueva York, New York, United States of America; Cyberspace | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Netglider, adventurer, hacker, freedom fighter | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Peter David; Rick Leonardi | First = Spider-Man 2099 Vol 1 1 | Last = | HistoryText = Gabriel "Gabe" O’Hara was the son of Conchata O'Hara and half-brother of Miguel O'Hara. He maintained a relationship with both his family members, often choosing to placate his mother’s theatrical means to get them to visit her at the Wellvale home. He once dated Dana D'Angelo, but the two broke up when he learned of Dana's infidelity with Miguel. Shortly after, Gabe became deeply involved in Cyberspace. He became one of the most renowned net-gliders as Firelight, spoken of with the same reverence as Broken Haiku or Duke Stratosphere, but had to get offline eventually when he became too addicted. He and Miguel worked together online to stop a hacker named Discord. Gabe dated a woman named Kasey Nash, however, their relationship is strained at best. She begins to admire Spider-Man a great deal and thinks lowly of Gabriel, which sparks jealously in him. Gabriel was the first person to learn Miguel's identity as Spider-Man, although it was several weeks before he told Miguel that he knew. Spider-Verse During a search for Miguel, who had recently disappeared, Gabriel instead encountered a time-displaced Peter Parker. Gabriel brought him to Miguel's apartment and gave him a halo-agent to assist him in returning home. Shortly after returning home, Gabriel was confronted by his brother, Lady Spider, and an alternate reality Peter Parker. They needed a place to hide from the Inheritors, but were quickly found by the Inheritor Daemos. Gabriel was able to force Daemos out of his apartment by using a weapon given to him by Dana D'Angelo, but not before Daemos consumed the alternate Peter Parker. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Goblin 2099's identity became a twisted mess due to Peter David's abrupt departure from the original Spider-Man 2099 series. David only intended Gabriel O'Hara to be a red herring for the Goblin identity, and planned to reveal Father Jennifer D'Angelo was the Goblin. When David left the title two issues before cancellation, a dialogue box was added in during editing that deliberately shifted a conversation between Jennifer and Gabe to pin the Goblin identity on him.https://www.cbr.com/comic-book-legends-revealed-410/2/ The fill-in writer for explicitly pointed the finger at Gabriel. This was later retconned in where the characters established that Gabe was not the Goblin, but had been framed by a shape changer whose true identity remained unknown. However, Manifest Destiny has since been placed in different continuity to that of Earth-928. When David restarted to write Spider-Man 2099, he decided to use the "alternate reality escamotage" to retcon Goblin's identity as Father Jennifer. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:O'Hara Family Category:Netgliders Category:Spider-Verse participants Category:Long range Energy Projection